FBI Academy
The FBI Academy, located in Quantico, Virginia, is a training facility operated by the Federal Bureau of Investigation. It was formerly run by Miranda Shaw and Liam O'Connor. It is the main setting for the training of FBI recruits who will be future agents and intelligence analysts of the organization. In the show, it was the primary location set in the past timeline for the first season of Quantico. Miranda Shaw described the training process as the "toughest boot camp and hardest grad school rolled into one". Facility The main training complex has three dormitory buildings, a dining hall, library, a classroom building, a Forensic Science Research and Training Center, a 1,000-seat auditorium, a chapel, administrative offices, a large gymnasium and outside track, along with a fully equipped garage. In addition to the main complex, there is a mock city known as Hogan's Alley, which consists of facades replicating a small town. The Hogan's Alley facades are primarily used for FBI and Drug Enforcement Administration New Agent Training, while behind the facades are fully functioning classrooms, audio-visual facilities, storage areas, and administrative and maintenance offices. Just beyond Hogan's Alley is a 1.1 mile pursuit/defensive driving training track. The extensive firearms training provided to all FBI/DEA and other law enforcement officers is conducted at the indoor firing range, the eight outdoor firing ranges, four skeet ranges, or the 200-yard rifle range. Location The FBI Academy is the organization's law enforcement training and research center located near the town of Quantico in Stafford County, Virginia. Specifically, the Academy encompasses 547 acres on a Marine Corps base in Quantico, Virginia about 40 miles south of Washington, D.C. Operated by the Bureau's Training Division, it was first opened for use in 1972 and currently, it is not available for public tours. Training Much of the FBI’s training takes place at Quantico. The recruits undergo an intense 20-week training course at the Academy prior to graduating as future FBI agents and analysts. During the duration of their training, the NAT recruits are trained in the handling of firearms and operational driving through practical tests, whilst, the NIAT recruits are trained in trade-craft measures and learn key operational doctrine and policies of the Bureau through research and case exercises. In addition, the recruits must also demonstrate and excel at the numerous physical activity tests to ensure that they meet the minimum competency standards, in order to become FBI agents. During their classes, the recruits are taught in subjects such as law, behavioral science, ethics, report writing, bureau operations, interviewing, forensics, cyber crime, interrogation, counterintelligence, sign language (ASL) and weapons of mass destruction. Integrated case exercises are also used to test the trainees’ mettle in real-life situations and mirror what they will experience in the field. The FBI Academy also serves as a premier learning and research center, an advocate for best practices throughout the global criminal justice community and a place where lasting partnerships are forged among law enforcement and intelligence professionals worldwide. Current FBI Instructors * Shelby Wyatt * Jocelyn Turner Former FBI Instructors * Pete Fairman * Ryan Booth * Miranda Shaw * Frank Marlow * Liam O'Connor † Former FBI Recruits New Agent Trainees (graduates) *Alex Parrish *Nimah Amin *Brandon Fletcher *Shelby Wyatt *Caleb Haas *Raina Amin *Iris Chang *Jagdeep Patel *Celine Fox † *Natalie Vasquez † New Agent Trainees (non-graduates) *Ryan Booth (undercover) *Will Olsen *Eric Packer † *Drew Perales † *Simon Asher † New Intelligence Analyst Trainees (non-graduates) * Elias Harper † Visitors *Owen Hall *Claire Haas *Dr. Susan Langdon *Susan Coombs *Charlie Price † *Clayton Haas † Category:Location Category:Quantico Category:Season One Category:Season Three Category:Locations